Nolan Swift:My Story Begins
by Athletiger
Summary: Nolan Swift is a normal high school student who is forced to move to a small suburbian town after his house is destroyed by the rampaging Typhon. As Swift begins to learn who he really is, a whole new world opens up to him thanks to a silver haired beauty. An OC story
1. I Get Detention

Okay. This is actually not my fanfic, but my friend Darkcloud1111's, who gave me permission to post it through my account. This is all his writing, with me being his official editor. I give him all credit for this story and all the rest of the Nolan Swift's fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

That morning started like any other; I had once again missed the bus because I forgot to turn on my alarm clock, but I didn't really care. It was the last week of school and nothing ever happened during the last week of school. I grabbed my bags and started to run the five miles to school. I had actually turned it into a game because I overslept so often. I called it the _can I beat the bus to the school _game and I'll let you guess what the rules were. On some days where I _just_ missed the bus I would win, but on a day like today, I think that the school bell had already rung. I knew I was right as I got to the school grounds and everyone had already piled into the school building. I ran around to the back of the building and knocked three times on the door to the service entrance.

"Look who decided to show up. I was kind of worried when I didn't see you get off the bus," said the old man. This was Mr. Jenkins; he was the old janitor at the school who always seemed to be looking out for me after I helped him out a few months ago. Some jock took his fake leg and was running around the cafeteria with it. As he was about to run past me table, I pushed the empty chair next to me into him and he fell to the floor. The guy didn't take it too well and tried to punch me face in. I didn't like to fight, but that didn't mean I couldn't defend myself. The guy had no form or strategy and I easily blocked all his punches or shifted them away from me, giving me a chance to put in a few fast punches myself. For every one punch he _tried_ to hit me with, I got in about three and before long, he was out of breath and on his knees.

I picked up the fake leg and brought it back to the janitor; after that he would help me sneak into school when I was late or let me borrow his tools when I had an idea for something. It was a good thing he had my back because that same event also gave me a bad reputation with the teaching staff for knocking out our star quarterback. The teachers would give me detention all the time and I eventually got cut from the track team which hurt the most because that was something I actually enjoyed.

That didn't matter right now as I was just happy that summer was about to start and I wouldn't have to be stuck inside the walls of this school for another three months, if I could just make it through the week. I thanked Mr. Jenkins and grabbed a fake hall pass out of my pocket before walking to my homeroom.

The day seemed to just drag on forever and by the time I was in my last class of the day, I was so happy the day was almost over. I got in my seat and saw a beautiful girl sitting in a desk a few rows to the right of me. She had long hair that looked almost silver in the sunlight from the window and a pair of breath taking grey eyes.

"Hey Kenny," I said my friend next to me, "who is that girl over there?"

He looked at me kind of strange before replying. "That's Megan dude, she's been in this class all year. Are you feeling alright?"

Now I know I'm not the most observant person, but there is no way I could have missed someone as pretty as her. I was about to ask him if he was alright when a huge man dressed in a suit and hat walked into the room.

"Good afternoon class. Your teacher is sick today so I will be watching over you for the remainder of the day," the towering man said. He then sat down at the desk and we could all hear the chair creek under him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper, he then looked to the class and said "One more thing, no talking!"

About half way into class someone had made a paper airplane and through it at our teacher as it bounced off his newspaper. He lowered his paper to the desk and looked around the room before taking a deep breath in through his nose. He then focused on me and narrowed his eyes. He then lifted his hand and pointed at me.

"I will be seeing you after class today, don't expect to be going home early." He then lifted his paper again to cover his face and I think I could hear a low laugh coming from the bottom of his throat. Some kids in the back of the room were giggling to each other and pointing while the girl I had never seen before glanced over to me with an expression in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on, but whatever it was it couldn't of been good.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review!


	2. Running is Sometimes the Best Option

The final bell rang and everyone left the room; in a matter of minutes I'd be amazed if anyone was left in the school. The big man rose to his feet and took off the hat and overcoat he had on during the entire time class was going on. He turned around to face me and stared at me with his red…_eye_? He had only one eye, and I don't mean one was missing or covered with a patch; he had one huge red eye focused on me.

"Your activity for detention," he said with a low growl, "will be to die by my hand!"

I was to scared to even notice that he had smashed through the teacher's desk and came at me with his outstretched arms. Lucky for me, my feet were paying more attention than my head because in a flash I was running out of the room and into the hall closing the door behind me. The door didn't do much as a second later, it flew off its hinges and the cyclopes was in the hallway looking at me.

"Ok, new plan," I said, before turning around running for my life. I had gotten a good lead when I saw Mr. Jenkins in the hall mopping the floor. He looked up with a smile and took a big whiff of air into his nose and his smile faded.

"Nolan, run!" he said before whistling a tune and the wooden handle of the mop morphed into a spear. He then kicked off the shoe for his real leg and I saw a hoof like a horse or something. "I said get out of here!"

I couldn't just leave him to face that monster, but what did I have to fight with? I ran to the nearby supply closet to look for something but there wasn't much I could use for a weapon, all that was there were some power cords, a bucket of water, a sledge hammer, and some light bulbs. I grabbed the hammer because I thought it could do more than the light bulbs and started to run back to Mr. Jenkins. As I rounded the corner I saw him poking the spear at the monster's one eye and seemed to be pushing him back. The fight seemed to turn however when the cyclopes grabbed the spear and pulled it away. He then grabbed Mr. Jenkins and tossed him in my direction causing him to crash into a wall of lockers. I went to run up to him and make sure he was fine, but he lifted his hand and just smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said before fading into dust, the only thing left of him being his fake leg and a small flower resting on the ground. My feelings at that moment went from being scared of the monster down the hall to making that monster pay.

"HA! That dumb satyr thought he could beat me, I eat satyrs for breakfast," the cyclopes laughed. I turned to it and ran at it with all my strength and speed. He just continued to laugh until the head of my hammer smashed into his rock hard gut and he stumbled a few steps back. "So, you want to play hard ball? Alright, let's play!" he said as the smile faded from his face.

That anger I was talking about faded from me and was once again replaced by fear, but I was no longer paralyzed by it and could try to defend myself. He reached for me with his massive hand, but I ducked under it and hit him with a quick jab to the elbow. As he pulled his arm back in pain, I smacked him again in the knee cap and he went down to the ground. I was actually holding my own and the fear slowly turned into confidence. Maybe a bit too much confidence as I continued to hit him with a few more quick hits with the hammer before he yelled "Enough!" and smashed the ground with both hands causing the floor to shake. I fell backward hitting my head on a locker and my weapon had slipped away.

He then lifted me in the air by my leg and my eyes began to focus after the sudden hit to the head. The only thing it got me was the ability to see how I was going to die, but being eaten by a giant cyclopes was a pretty good way to die if I had to pick. Then a small arrow imbedded itself into the monster's hand and it dropped me hard to the floor. I looked to see where the arrow had come from and I saw the beautiful girl from my class, the one everyone else seemed to know. She then pulled out two small swords with one in each hand.

"Ok big boy, your fight's with me now."

* * *

Please review!


	3. I Bring Home Some New Friends

"Don't interfere with my meal!" screamed the cyclopes as he pulled the arrow out of his hand and dropped it on the floor. It then grabbed a locker off the wall and began to crush it into the shape of a club and charged at her. I tried to get up and help, but a hand rested on my chest as a girl began to look me over.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, has anyone ever told you that before?" she asked as if the monster fighting a few feet away didn't matter.

"Um, shouldn't you be helping her?" I asked pointing to the silver-haired girl down the hall.

"Don't worry about Megan, she is stronger then she looks. My name is Karena Diamante by the way. Hey, are you doing anything later?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

I had to take a moment to understand everything going on around me. My substitute teacher was a monster trying to eat me, a girl I had never seen before appears in my class but everyone knows her here, the janitor was a goat-man that turned to dust, and now I was being asked out on a date. At least that was settled. Back down the hall, Megan was blocking every swing of the club and making quick cuts on the monsters body. After a few minutes the cyclopes began to slow down and appeared visibly sick.

"What have you done to me?" it asked as it fell on one knee.

"That arrow I hit you with was laced with scorpion poison, it won't kill you but it will make you easier to kill. I've just been waiting for it to take effect," said Megan as she stood over him ready to make the final strike. Instead the cyclopes stood up and began running toward us in a desperate attempt to get away. "Karena, do you want to finish him off?" she yelled as the monster was about to pass us.

"Alright, but you owe me," Karena said as she removed her hand from my chest and pulled out a long golden whip. She then started swinging it around and waited for the cyclopes to pass us. As it did, she swung the whip toward him, and it wrapped around his neck. It once again fell to the ground as whatever that whip was made of burned away at its flesh while it screamed in pain. She then twisted the handle of the whip and electricity flowed into it and resulting in the giant being electrocuted and turning to dust just like Mr. Jenkins had.

"You're Nolan Swift, right?" Megan said as she walked closer to me as Karena helped me to my feet. I was only able to give out a small nod before she continued. "Good, you're going to have to come with us," she said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Wait, I don't know what's going on and you two just come in here and start fighting monsters and telling me what to do," I argued. "Now if you want me to follow you then that's fine, but at least let me go home first to get some stuff and make sure my mom's fine."

"Wow, we just met and you're already introducing me to your parents," chimed Karena who hadn't let go of my arm since she had helped me up, but if I could get her to let go I could make a dash for one of the exits. Mr. Jenkins had been helping me sneak in and out of this school for months and these two had only been here a day. All I would need was a good enough head start and I wouldn't have to deal with this ever again.

"Good idea Karena," Megan said as if knowing what I was thinking. "You should carry him back to his house right now."

The entire walk back, Karena had my hand in a vice grip and Megan was following behind us making sure I didn't try and run away. We walked in the door and my mother was in the kitchen making something for dinner. "Hello Nolan, are you home?" she called as she walked into the living room to see one girl holding my hand with a smile on her face and a second girl behind me. "Who are your friends dear?" she asked me as I tried to think of the words to say.

"These are some classmates, we are working on some last minute extra credit for my…" but I was cut off as Megan moved in front of me.

"We're demigods from Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Please review! It really helps us become a better writer! ^.^**


	4. My World is Turned Upside Down

"I knew this day would come," my mom said as she just looked at the two girls. "Come on in and have a seat, dinner will be ready shortly," and then she walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess I can let go of your arm now that we already made it back to your house and there's no chance you'll run," Karena said as she let go and took a seat at the table.

"Wait a second, you were holding my hand like that just so I wouldn't run away?" I asked. When I met this girl in the school, she seemed like a total flirt and was only holding my hand to tease me.

"She's smarter than she looks," Megan said as she took a seat at the table and turned to face me. "How much do you know about your father?"

"He left my mom a long time ago; he's the owner of some kind of shipping company," I said. Mom and I rarely talked about my dad, I always wanted to know more but I knew that the subject always made Mom cry.

"Well, he's not completely wrong," Karena said to Megan.

"What do you know about my father?!"

"You better sit down," Megan told me and as much as I hated sitting down, I did.

"You're father is the Greek god Hermes. You are a demigod; that monster at your school was a real Cyclopes, and Mr. Jenkins was a satyr sent to find you. We were supposed to pick you up last year, but you moved after Typhon attacked and we have had so many demigods to find; you just kind of slipped through the cracks," Megan said. This girl didn't hold anything back, she said everything as it is without a second thought.

"Yeah, Mr. Jenkins had been following your scent for a few months before he tracked you down to that high school. Everything was fine until monsters began heading to your location. After that, he sent a message to Mr. D and here we are, not a moment too soon, considering how that Cyclopes tossed you around," Karena laughed as if remembering something funny.

"What is a Typhon?" I asked with a slightly confused look on my face.

Megan let out a sigh like I was the dumbest guy on the planet. "Typhon was the most powerful monster in the world. So strong that the gods were almost beaten by him."

Karena continued, "But don't worry about him, he is currently chained up at the bottom of Tartarus. The mortals called it some kind of freak storm system. Can you believe that?

"So let's say for a second that you two aren't crazy."

"They're not crazy dear," my mom called from the kitchen.

"Whatever, what happens to me now?"

"We are supposed to get you back to camp. It's in Long Island, so it's just a quick train ride. Once you get there, you will receive training on how to defend yourself and who knows, maybe next time you won't get your butt handed to you," Karena said as she tried to hold in another laugh.

"Hey, I was doing pretty well against that thing. If he hadn't of surprised me I would have had him begging for mercy," I countered.

"Not likely, that thing was just playing with you; there was about 100 different ways he could have beaten you. All you did was make him angry," Megan added from her spot on the table. She really knew how to bring a guy down. But this camp did sound interesting; maybe it was just a place where teens could learn to sword fight or something. And this crazy story these two had told me was like a pitch to bring in new people. I loved to travel and it could be fun.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Right now, pack a bag and we can hop onto the next train to New York," said Karena with a little too much excitement in her voice.

"That's to soon, at least let me go into school tomorrow and hand a note or something to the principal saying why I won't be there for the next week," I said before calling to my mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom, can I cut class for the next few days? It's the last week of school and finals are already over."

"Alright, I'll write you a note tomorrow," she called back.

"Fine, but I'm going with you tomorrow just in case another monster shows up and then we are headed straight to the train station," said Megan as she got up out of her seat and looked around the small house. "Now, which bedroom is ours?"

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review!**


	5. Why Are You Here?

That night, I had been kicked out of my room by Karena while Megan took the guest room. However, tonight my dreams weren't what they normally would be about. I saw a man, maybe in his late 30's running around the world. I couldn't see myself in my dream, but my dream followed this man to every place he went. Even if this was just a dream, I wanted to run as fast as him. Using that speed to travel anywhere I wanted at any time, to see the world in a flash and off to my next destination. The man then ran into a cave and exited out into a dark place filled with fire and monsters. I was suddenly cut off as a monster dressed as a cheerleader burst into flames and went to tackle me. I woke up in shock as a bright light appeared above me head. As I stared at the light; it turned into what looked like a winged rod with snakes wrapped around it. In that moment I was ready to believe anything the two girls had told me. A second later the light faded and I was left alone in the darkness, or I thought I was alone.

"A caduceus, you really are a son of Hermes; that is his symbol after all," Megan said from the table. When I looked over I saw Megan and Karena sitting at the table looking over at me. I looked at the clock on the microwave and it was only 5:30 in the morning.

"What are you two doing out here so early?" I asked as I rose into a sitting position on the couch.

"I heard a noise and thought you were being attacked," said Megan as she pulled out one of her swords. I couldn't tell where it came from; it just seemed to appear from a sheath I couldn't see.

"Did you know when you dream, your leg kicks like a dog?" Karena said as she made a motion with her head telling me to look at the floor. I lowered my head and saw the broken remains of the end table lamp on the floor. Before I took another step I put on my shoes and started to clean the mess. They didn't let me go back to sleep and this could have been the only day out of the year that I wasn't late for the bus.

"As soon as we enter the school, you hand the note to the principle and we leave, got it?" Megan said as she sat next to me cross armed on the seat. Karena found a seat a few rows back and seemed to be brushing off two of the football jocks that were hitting on her.

"Do you not like me or something," I asked as I turned back to Megan. "You've had a sour mood ever since we met and as far as I know, I just met you and couldn't of done something stupid already."

"I'm not angry at you, I just don't believe that you're the son of Hermes I was sent to bring back," she said before lowering her voice to a whisper as if making a note to herself. "I wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for that dumb prophecy,"

"Prophecy?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"Yes a prophecy; normally, we don't have one for a simple retrieval mission but I was telling Rachel about my quest to find a daughter of Demeter and she told me a prophecy," she said as the words began to form in her head.

"A child of Hermes is in great danger,  
he will be saved by a snow white stranger.  
And if he lives another year,  
the end of your life will not be near."

"And that's what she told me, I just can't believe a son of Hermes will save the life of a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." Megan said as she took a deep breath.

I looked at her a moment before turning my head toward the window to look and see if anything interesting was going on outside. We stopped again as a few more people got on board and took their seats. The last person to get on the bus was the cheerleader in my dream. I looked at her with wide eyes trying to remember if I had seen her before today or if the first time we met was in my dream. Megan picked up on my wide eyes and tried to follow my line of sight to see what I was looking at.

"What's wrong Nolan?" she asked in a whisper.

"I saw that girl in my dream last night, she burst into flames and tried to attack me," I replied in the same volume Megan had used. The girl took her seat and made a quick glance back at me with a pair of blood red eyes that turned blue when she turned her head away.


	6. I Meet the Girl of My Dreams

The moment the bus arrived at school, Megan gave a signal to Karena and they both followed the cheerleader off the bus while I followed.

"Did you see where she went?" Megan asked us as we stepped into the crowd of people. Megan kept looking around hoping to pick up a trace of the person from the bus. "Karena, you and Nolan check the gym; I'm going to go check the cafeteria."

Before we could say anything, she was gone; lost in a sea of people as Karena grabbed my hand and we headed into the gym. "She can be so stubborn sometimes, would it kill her to listen to someone else's advice. We should of stayed together is we are going to face this thing," Karena said as pulled me behind her.

"Why, what are we facing," I asked as we reached the main room and came face to face with the cheerleader I saw earlier. She began to morph into her true form with one fake leg and the leg of a donkey which for a moment reminded me of Mr. Jenkins. Her eyes took on that blood red color that I had seen from the bus and they terrified me, but for some reason I couldn't look away.

"An empousa," said Karena as she took out her whip ready to defend herself. I pulled out a small flash light that Megan had given me to defend myself and when I flipped the switch, it extended into a small sword. It wasn't anything fancy and to be honest, I think I liked the hammer better.

"Don't be like that," she said in a voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I continued to stare her down hoping that she would give away some kind of weak spot that I could rush in and exploit. "I think you should put that sword away and come over here."

I thought she was joking until I saw my sword lower to my side and I took a step forward. I couldn't control my body as those eyes just continued to burrow into my mind and any thought I had began to leave me. The empousa then turned to Karena who was still ready to attack.

"Why don't you join your friend," she said as she looked deep into Karena's eyes trying the same spell that I was currently under. Karena began to lower her whip but then let it fly as the end made a crack right next to me ear and the sudden shock jolted me out of my trance.

"Sorry, I'm a daughter of Eros so those tricks won't work on me," she said as if taunting the thing. I jumped back to create some distance between me and this seductress and got ready to attack.

"Fine, I don't need my tricks to defeat you. I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," it cried as it began to move toward us. It was kind of funny to see it move with the fake leg but it didn't seem to slow it down at all.

"How fast can you run?" Karena said to me.

I turned my head to look at her to see if she had a plan and if she did, would she let me know but she just had that smile on her face that I had seen the first time we met.

"Fastest guy in the school, why?"

"Because you better start, I think she likes you," Karena smiled as I turned around to see the thing right in my face. I ducked one of her slashes with those sharp nails and took a swing at her legs with my sword; the only problem was I only managed to hit her bronze one and my blade just bounced off. If I had a hammer that would have done so much more, but I didn't have enough time to worry about that because another clawed hand came down at me. I managed to roll backward to dodge her strike and if I had been a second to slow she would have gotten more than my shirt.

"Good reflexes," Karena smiled as she began to swing her whip around and pulled out something I couldn't quite see. "But your swordsmanship stinks."

I would of said something back but I was to busy trying to avoid the empousa strikes. When I managed to get to my feet I started running around the gym hoping that even if I didn't have enough skill to beat it, I could use my speed to my advantage somehow. The empousa was still following me but was a good few feet behind when I looked over my shoulder. When I turned back around, I saw a small bonze object fly past me and then it circled around and was about level with my head. I dropped to the floor and slid under it before jumping back to my feet to continue running. I took another look behind me as the small object had cut through the monster's body and flew back into Karena's hand.

"I love this boomerang," Karena said as she gave it a kiss before tossing it again. It almost took off the empousa's head but she managed to get out of the way in time. As it was facing Karena, I realized how close I was and jumped to my feet. I ran full speed with my sword in hand and cut the empousa in half with her legs falling to the floor, but her top half still alive but dissolving into dust.

"That was a pretty swift move; I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on. Swift, it's got a nice ring to it," Karena said as she walked over. "Hold on a second," she said as she slashed the monster in the head with her whip and it was gone for good.

"Let's go find Megan, maybe if I'm feeling generous, I'll tell her you beat it," she said with another smile before she turned on her heal and walk to the hall. "Are you coming?"


	7. Down and Out

We caught up to Megan in the hallway near the front entrance.

"Did you guys find her?" she asked.

"Oh ya, and we managed to win. I had to do most of the work, but Swift managed to get in a good blow. He was so cool," Karena replied as Megan looked back at me a bit surprised.

"I got more than a good blow," I said feeling a sense of pride that was instantly shattered.

"But he still stinks with a sword," she said as she broke out in laughter, before Megan spoke up.

"Alright, let's get that note to the office and get out of here, who knows what could show up next," Megan said sounding annoyed at all the delays. We went to the front office and I slipped the note into the incoming mail slot, but instead of heading out into the parking lot, we started walking down into the basement. I had been down here maybe once and I didn't think there was a car we could take. Megan was leading us down here as Karena walked beside me.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, still a bit confused at the situation.

"The labyrinth," she smiled, "or at least what's left of it."

"What's left of it?"

That's when Megan continued. "A few years back it was destroyed along with its' creator. Some of us Athena campers used the notes in Daedalus' laptop to remake it and control it. After a few tests and some lost campers, we were able to make passages all over the country. Only a few people get lost anymore."

I couldn't tell if that last line was a joke or not, but the fact that it was said by Megan meant that it probably wasn't and I should stick with them if I didn't want to get lost.

"Wait, we are walking all the way to Long Island? That could take days!" I argued as Karena just smiled and Megan seemed to be ignoring me. "Is anyone going to answer me?"

"Fine, when you are in the labyrinth, time and distance don't exist. You could walk across the country in a few minutes and walk ten feet in days. The fastest way from here is to head to Hawaii and then move on to Alaska. From there it is a straight shot to Long Island," Megan claimed as I was trying to picture a map of the United States in my head while playing a game of connect the dots. I was going to argue but that didn't seem like a good idea and would just make Megan think less of me.

"There it is," Karena called as she ran for one of the walls and began to move a few boxes out of the way to reveal a Δ (delta) on the way. She pressed it and the wall began to open up into what looked like a small cave. How did no one notice this thing before? It didn't seem possible, but Megan and Karena both stepped in and told me to follow them. I waited a second and finally stepped inside as the door closed behind me. I followed the path which lead to a much larger hallway that had torches on the wall. I didn't see Megan or Karena but I heard a loud crash from down the hall and followed the noise.

"It's about time you got here, what took you so long?!" Megan shouted as she backed up with her swords drawn. It had only been a minute, but it seemed that they had been fighting for at least half an hour. Karena then came running out of the shadows as she was followed by a massive bull that was charging after her. On a second glance I noticed it looked more like a man/bull hybrid, a Minotaur. I pulled out my pocket flashlight and flipped the switch that transformed it into a sword.

Karena while running forward tossed her boomerang ahead of her and as I watched it flew and began to turn around. It hit one of the lanterns and fell to the ground as she cursed. Megan on the other hand was running toward the Minotaur, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Whatever it was, it didn't work because as Megan jumped into the air over Karena, it lowered its head knocked her to the side and then sped up and hit Karena into the wall. She didn't get up and Megan weakly got to her feet using one of her swords as a brace.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I tightened my grip on the sword and ran into the large hall.

* * *

Thoughts? Read and review!


	8. Nolan Swift, Rodeo Clown

As the Minotaur turned around to make another pass at Megan and Karena, I ran from my spot in the narrow hall and jumped onto the monster's back. It didn't seem to notice at first and started to charge at Megan. As it ran, I clung to the fur on its back and reached its head, pulling at one of the horns causing him to change direction and slam against the wall. Megan used this opportunity to run up and slash at his knee, causing him to fall to the ground before her other sword slashed across his chest. The monster started to turn to dust and I fell a few feet when I failed to let go of the monster's horn that started to fade with the rest of his body.

"What was that? That had to be the single dumbest thing I have ever seen anyone do. Did you even have a backup plan if that didn't work?" she yelled at me as she walked over to check on Karena.

I was kind of angry at her by this point. She had never bothered me before now because I actually liked people that would say exactly what they had on their minds, but I just saved her and she was yelling at me for it.

"Listen! My plan was to save your life and the least you can do is thank me. I bet you have been doing this a long time, but I'm new at this and I stink with this sword and now Karena is hurt." I had no idea where all this anger was coming as I couldn't stop. Looking at Karena on the floor like that I went from anger to depression. "Maybe you should of just let that Cyclops eat me."

"This is my first quest," Megan whispered under her breath as a tear fell from her cheek. She then whipped it away trying to make sure I didn't see before turning to face me and raising her voice to a level that I could hear clearly.

"This was actually my first quest. I thought that it would be easy and overestimated my own abilities. This is more my fault and I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me, now we better get out of here before something unplanned happens. Here, you can carry Karena and I'll guide the way out." She then looked at my sword and added "And maybe while we're in Hawaii, we can find you a weapon that hits your style. Now let's get going, Slowpoke," she said and for a second, I thought I saw a smile form on her lips before she looked away from me and back to Karena.

I lifted the unconscious girl onto my back as Megan pulled a small staff from her pack that expanded allowing her to use it as a walking stick. I couldn't tell how bad she was hurt in the darkness of the hall, but I was ready to carry her on my back as well if she needed. We had passed by a few halls that looked the like small hallway we had entered from and I wondered where they went, but Megan just passed them as if looking for one door that was special.

"There it is," she yelled as I saw a small hallway and above the entrance was the picture of…a palm tree? There was no way it could be that easy. She waved her hand telling me to come along and we began to walk down the narrow path until she found a delta along the wall and pressed it. A doorway opened and for a second I was blinded by a bright light, almost dropping Karena when I raised a hand to block the sun's rays.

"Alright, follow me," she called as we walked to a nearby medical station on the beach. She then started talking to one of the doctors. I could hear the full conversation, but I think she was telling him that Karena was surfing and hit a reef. I was thinking that no one would believe her, but he walked over told us to come inside. We laid her down on one of the beds as the doctor got some bandages and told us that we could come back in an hour to check on her. We walked back onto the beach and Megan grabbed a small round object and ate it. A second later, she retracted her staff and was able to walk just fine after taking a few test jumps.

"Nectar and ambrosia, in candy form. It won't heal a stab to the chest or anything but it is good for the small stuff. I promised to find you a weapon, didn't I? Come with me, we have somebody to meet," she said as she turned around and watched the smoke rise out of the volcano. "I just hope he is in a good mood."

* * *

Thoughts? Read and review!

~Athletiger~


	9. I Chill with the God of Forges

We started climbing the volcano and reached a small ledge that was off the beaten path. When I asked Megan why we were looking for a weapon on a volcano, she told me that the smoke meant that Hephaestus was at his forge; he might make one for me.

"The entrance should be around here," she told me as she started looking on the cliff face and moving rocks around. I didn't know what the entrance to a godly forge would look like so I took a step back and leaned against the wall. I felt a small shift in the rocks, and I pushed myself off the wall. When I turned around, a blue light in the shape of a hammer appeared much like it did for the entrance of the labyrinth and a door opened.

"Hey Megan, I think I just found the entrance. Hurry up before it closes on you," I joked as I ran in. She followed shortly behind me and as I ran, I felt a blazing heat come from the direction we were going. When I reached the end of the tunnel, it opened into a huge room with anvils, molten metal, torches, and welding equipment of every kind. I may not have been a son of Hephaestus, but I would love to spend an afternoon in this place. A Cyclopes passed by me carrying a huge chunk of metal and I remembered the one I had met in the school, causing me to take a few steps back. Megan had caught up with me and took a look around.

"Hey, don't run ahead, you never know what you could be running into." She put a hand on my shoulder after noticing my reaction to the one eyed monsters. "Don't worry about those guys, they work here and are normally willing to help us demigods."

I was still a little unsure, but I followed her deeper into the forge until I saw a huge man smashing a hammer against an anvil. A few of his workings were grabbing things off the table and bringing them to the large man and he just continued to hammer away at whatever he was working on.

"This will show her, I can't wait for the next time she meets with that motor head. What's this? I sense the presence of demigods in my forge." He turned around and took a look around before seeing us. Somehow now that he facing us he looked a lot bigger. However, I wasn't scared of him and I was still amazed at the speed he created whatever that thing on the table was.

"Oh great Hesphaestus," Megan yelled from our spot on the floor, "please listen to our humble re.."

"What are you making?" I asked him as if it was the most casual conversation I could have had. He looked at me shocked, as if no one had ever taken an interest in his work before.

"Well, it is a gift I am going to give my wife," he said as if trying not to give too much away. It must have been a surprise, and I wanted to know what it did. I think he saw the look of fascination in my eyes and brought Megan and I up to the table that he had laid the object on. I could see it better and it looked like a necklace. It had a gold lace and a golden hammer pendent hung from it.

"It seemed like you were putting a lot of effort into it? Does it do anything special like play music or light up in the moonlight?" I asked him. He looked at me and started stroking his beard causing tiny sparks to fly around the room.

"Music? That's not a bad idea," he said before grabbing another few tools and installing a small speaker into the hammer pendant. "This will sure be a surprise. You're one of Hermes kids, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Hermes is the god of invention. I may be the god of forges but he will give me a good idea every so often when he stops by to visit. I remember when I forged the first car; it was a great moment until I noticed I had nothing to make it move. Hermes came by and gave me an idea for the gas engine. I like you kid, what do you need?" he asked me as a smile formed behind that flaming beard. Megan was still in a state of shock that I was casually talking with a god, but I was the kind of person that would talk with complete strangers and this was no different. Sure, he had enough power to destroy me, but I was just talking to a guy that enjoyed his work.

"I need a weapon," I said as I whipped out my flashlight sword and handed it to him. He looked it over and tossed it into a box labeled _Scraps_.

"Piece of junk, I'm going to have to talk to some of my children later. I love those kids but if they can't get the basics then I have to put them in line. Now, what kind of weapon do you want? You're a son of Hermes so I'm thinking a sword or a staff. Something that you can move around really fast no doubt. Maybe even a…"

"A sledge hammer if you can, please." I interrupted. Something about that fight in the hallway made me know that that was the weapon I wanted. The problem I had with the sword was that I was already fast so I needed a weapon that was strong. Something that could cause one hard hit after another, something direct.

"That is different, but I like the way you think," he said before he pointed at two Cyclopes. "You two, bring me some Celestial Bronze from the special pile. We have some work to do!"

* * *

Hey, tell us (Darkie and me, his editor) about what you think about this story! Please read and review below!


	10. Hammer Time (I Couldn't Help Myself)

Hephaestus began pounding away at the metal brought to him by his workers, heating it in his furnace and then pounding away again, making sure it was perfect. He then grabbed some more of the special bronze and melted it down, combining it was some metal from another pile and mixing it together while going back to work on the hammer head.

"Perfect," he said as he stuck the head into some water to cool it down. He then placed it on the table and started engraving something on the side. He then poured the mixture of metal into a long steel rod and waited once again for it to dry and harden. He took it out and began to hammer away at it and only then did it take on the shape of a handle, which he combined with the head and welded the two pieces together, making them one. "Here ya go kid, catch this," he smiled as he passed me the weapon.

I braced myself and prepared to catch it, but when I grabbed the handle I never expected it to be so light. In felt as if the whole thing was less than a pound but when I accidently hit the table with the head as I was swinging it around, the hard steel table cracked under me.

"That's some high quality weaponry right there; I pulled out all the stops. The head is pure celestial bronze, but the handle is a mix of bronze and my own personal metal that when mixed, can cause the item to become lighter and easier to use. Oh, and there is one more thing," he said as he tossed me a small threaded rope with a clip. "Wrap that rope around your neck and bring your hammer up to the clip."

I did as he instructed and like magic the hammer began to shrink as the handle seemed to sink into the head and the head itself began to shrink into the shape of a small hammer pendent. I attached it to the clip. I then pulled on it again and it began to grow in my hand with the hammer stretching from my palm and once again assuming its true form.

"So what do you think?"

"I think this might be the best gift I have ever gotten. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked him as he just looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you helped me so I helped you. Thanks for the music idea."

I didn't find out until later that the necklace was a trap. The next time that Aphrodite and Ares were together, the necklace wrapped them in unbreakable strands of metal and began to play _It's a Small World After All_. I told myself that if I ever met them in person, I would never tell them that I gave him the idea. But I had to wonder if it made Hephaestus happy that at least she had been wearing his gift.

"How about we test that thing out," Megan said as she lead me to a spot without any people around before drawing her swords and signaling for me to get my new toy out as well. I pulled on the pendent and my hammer morphed into weapon form. She came at me with a quick strike to my shoulder which I was able to block using the long handle before the other sword came down around my leg. I shifted the handle down causing the head to knock against Megan's sword and blocking the second one. I pushed forward and spun the hammer around causing both of Megan's swords to be pushed to the side of her. I then lifted my weapon into the air for a straight down strike that could only be blocked one way. Megan lifted her swords and placed them in an cross position which I was hoping she would do-I didn't want to hurt her after all-and when my hammer came down, the force of the hit cause Megan to drop to her knees and her twin swords to fall out of her hands. I pulled my hammer back so I wouldn't hit her and placed it back around my neck.

"Are you ok, I didn't mean to hurt you. You aren't hurt, are you?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Nothing except my pride. That is a good weapon for you. I can't wait to see you when we face a real monster." She said as she slowly got to her feet and picked up her swords. "Come on, let's check on Karena."

* * *

What did you think of it? ~Athletiger


	11. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Snow

By the time we got back to the medical station, the doctor told us that Karena had already left and was playing on the beach. We walked around for almost an hour before we caught sight of her.

"That girl is so impulsive," grumbled Megan as she watched Megan stretched out on the beach. I was just wondering where she got the beach towel. A few guys were playing volleyball, but most of them had their heads turned toward her and weren't even paying attention to the game.

"Karena, get over here!" Megan yelled across the beach. I looked over as I saw Karena freeze as a shiver went up her spine. She looked over in a daze before scrambling to her feet and running over to us. Megan scolded her. "Why didn't you wait for us?! You could have been attacked by a monster or we could have left without you. The doors only stay open for a short amount of time."

"If that happened, I would have just met up with you tomorrow. Gods forbid that I be forced to spend a day in this horrible place," she smiled as she motioned her hand to the warm sea and the guys playing volleyball.

"What do you mean the doors won't stay open?" I asked confused by the comment. Megan's gaze moved from Karena back to me.

"The labyrinth isn't as big as it use to be. The walls shift a lot and only certain entrances can be used at one time. That is why we did not go back into the school after Karena was hurt and instead kept going."

"I wasn't hurt that bad, how did you guys beat that thing anyway? Last thing I remember was Megan getting punched into a wall and me flying into one." Karena said. She then looked at both of us and an eyebrow went up. "Did something happen between you two? You both look like you are getting along, how long have I been out?"

We told her how we beat the Minotaur and I pulled out my hammer to show her that we had met the god of the forges. Megan however did leave out the part where we started a small sparring match with me as the winner. Maybe I would tell Karena that part when Megan was asleep or something. From there we headed back to the mountain and found the Greek delta and once again entered the endless hallway. However, this time I went in at the same time as the other two to prevent the same thing that had happened last time. Megan wanted to take the lead but Karena told me to; I didn't see the harm in it. I pulled out my hammer and walked a few steps ahead of the other two. I was trying to stay alert but I kept hearing Karena whisper things to Megan like _you like him, don't you? _and _you two are so cute together_. Without turning my head, I heard a smacking sound and an "Ouch!" from Karena. I was tempted to turn around but I felt a stare coming from Megan that would turn me to stone if I looked. As we reached another section of small exits, Karena ran ahead and pointed to which one we needed.

I hit the delta sign and was met with a huge rush of snow and wind, much different than the tropical paradise we had some from. "So this is our stop?" I asked without looking behind me.

"This is the place, but it normally isn't this snowy, especially not in the summer," Megan said as she walked past me and into the blizzard taking a quick look around. "This doesn't make sense."

Karena walked into the snow pulling me along by the arm and once again the door closed behind us. As Karena and Megan began to plan what to do for the next hour before the door reopened, I saw a huge shadow appear from the blinding snow. I didn't know what it was until I saw its arms go into the air and I ran toward my friends. As the huge arm came down just above Karena and Megan, I dove into them and the massive hand just missed us. Megan rolled out from my arm and pulled out her swords while Karena jumped to her feat and pulled out her whip and boomerang. I jumped back to my feet and pulled out my weapon ready to try it on something. I just didn't expect that something to be so big. Out of the shadows of the snow came a monster made of ice, standing at about 20 feet tall and blowing snow in all directs.

* * *

**So, watcha think (I know it's bad grammar, but I couldn't help myself)? Anyways, I'll try to make a regular consistent update, every Tuesday, if I don't forget. Review! ~Athletiger**


	12. Don't Break the Ice

"A frost giant," Megan yelled to us, "if it touches you, it can freeze you to death in seconds!"

"I didn't know frost giants existed in Greece," I called back.

"They lived farther north; most heroes never went up that far so they never appear in those stories," she said as she rolled out of the way of another strike.

"Lets see if this does anything," Karena said as she flipped the switch on her whip and electricity began to spark. She ran forward and let out a few strikes at the giants legs, hoping to at least cause some damage, but it only seemed to annoy the beast. I couldn't figure out how something made of ice could be so hard.

I ran up behind Karena and smashed my hammer into the base of its leg, but even with the strength of my hammer, it bounced off, leaving just a small crack in the leg. I doubt the thing even noticed, but instead, just looked at me before lifting his leg and bringing it down to where I was standing.

"We need to regroup," Megan said from behind us, which we did as Karena made a few flips backward and I just ran in between the giants legs, trying to hit him again to no effect. This wasn't the best plan however, because as soon as we got back together ready to defend ourselves, the giant let out a huge breath of air that was combined with snow and large chunks of ice. The cold wind brought Megan and Karena to their knees as they grabbed their arms trying to stay warm. For some reason the cold wind seemed to be blowing around me and I didn't know why until I looked at my hammer. The etching that Hephaestus had marked my hammer with was glowing a bright red and I could feel the metal heat up in my hand; that guy thought of everything.

I stepped in front of the two girls on the ground and began to bat the large chunks of ice away trying to protect them. What I didn't know was that the more I swung my hammer around, the more heat I was generating causing the air around us to heat up. Before long Megan and Karena were ready to fight and I was still batting away at the chunks of ice sending one right back as it smashed into his head. It landed hard on its left leg before regaining his balance and taking a step forward. As he stepped toward us, I noticed that the hit I got in that I thought did nothing earlier had begun to grow and crack up the giant's leg.

When I turned to see if Megan and Karena were ready to fight, they were already on their feet and waiting for someone to come up with a plan.

"Guys, look at his left leg; that is his weak spot. If you can keep him busy I might be able to stop it," I explained as the two girls saw the crack and we were all on the same page. Karena once again ran up and started taking swings at the giant's legs and hands when it reached down to grab her. Megan was following me at the time as I ran forward ready for another swing, but his hand came down and I was forced to defend myself. I raised my hammer to intercept the glow and the heat was able to at least hold back the bitter cold of his hand. Megan ran past and drove one of her swords into the expanding crack and lodged it in. He screamed in pain as he started stumbling around and I was free of his hand. The only problem was that I didn't have a clear shot at anything anymore because he was walking around wildly screaming in pain as freezing wind and chucks of ice fell from his mouth.

"Is there any way to keep him still?" I called to my teammates.

"I have an idea," Karena cold as she twisted the handle of her whip again and not only did the electricity stop, but the whip began to expand from a few feet to a dozen yard and it just seemed to keep going. "Grab this," she told me as she tossed me the very end and ran toward the giant. She began to swerve around trees and passed the giant a few times dodging ice chucks and the wind. She started circling around and I knew what she was doing, she was tying his legs together.

"Pass it to me," Megan called motioning for the whip and I did just that. She plunged her sword into the ground and wrapped the end around it. "Go now or we may miss our chance," she told me as she began to pull on the rope causing it to tighten. Karena twisted the handle back and the whip began to retract causing the length of the whip to wrap around the giant's legs making him unable to move. I ran up and saw Megan's sword still inside the crack and I was going to make that my target. His hand came down to stop me, but I rolled forward and ran right up to his leg smashing my hammer against the handle of Megan's sword forcing it to sink in like an ice pick.

The crack went all the way up his body and he started to fall apart with icicles falling all around me. I thought I was done for until they all started turning to dust and it looked like it was snowing, except this snow wasn't so cold you would die. Megan was watching the dust fall and I could tell she enjoyed the sight.

* * *

**So, what'cha think of it? If you catch any mistakes, please let me know. Anyways, your thoughts below! Plus a special bonus, I'll add two more chapters, a gift for no school! Enjoy! As a side note, thanks for all who reviewed the previous chapters; I appreciated a lot. ^.^**


	13. A Web of Shadows

The weather returned to normal as soon as the last of the Frost giant disappeared: the clouds cleared up and the wind died down. It was a cool day and the snow and ice was still on the ground. Megan had put her weapons away and just looked at the snow around here.

"Do you like snow?" I asked her, but she jumped at the sound of my voice. I had never seen her space out like that.

"Oh, sorry about spacing out like that; I use to live down in Virginia before I moved to Camp Half-Blood. I used to watch the snow fall on TV and sometimes it would fall outside, but never enough to stick. Even when I moved to camp, a magical barrier keeps most form of weather from entering. This is the first time I have ever seen snow fall like this. Kind of funny considering it is in my name."

"In your name," I asked her not sure what she meant.

"Are you serious? I guess I never introduced myself. My name is Megan _Snow_. Kind of like the snow owl, just like my mother's symbol is an owl."

"Nice name," I responded, "It matches you perfectly. With your looks you could blend right in to a field of snow."

She blushed a little at this comment, but a second later a snowball blasted into my face and Karena's voice called to us.

"Hey you love birds, the door is about to open. Hurry up or we will be stuck here for another day."

"Shut up Karena, we're coming," she said as her face turned a uncharacteristic shade of pink. She started walking toward Karena as I was on the ground recovering from her surprise attack. I got to my feet walking through the snow back to the doorway.

We started walking down the long hall and Karena said something about us being about halfway there. I was wondering what this place looked like because Megan and Karena hadn't given much information about it. As I tried to picture a place in my mind, my foot got stuck on something. I looked down and my foot was wrapped in some kind of silk. I reached down to try and untangle myself but the thread was as strong as steel.

"Everyone freeze," Karena said as she pulled out her whip and boomerang.

"When did you pick up your boomerang?" I asked her. I hadn't picked it up when carrying her and Megan wasn't in any shape to notice.

"It's a boomerang; it always comes back to me. Your hammer probably does the same thing. Now would be a good time to pull that thing out," she told me as she stood ready to fight off something. I could hear a noise coming from deep in the shadows.

"What has been caught in my web; a child of Athena perhaps?" came a voice. I turned to Megan to see if she could tell us what it was, but she was on the ground, her hands on her ears saying something about spiders.

"Karena, something is wrong with Megan, she isn't moving and I can't get to her," I called to her.

"She is a child of Athena; they have a fear of spiders. It's a long story that I'll tell you about later. Here take this," she said as she ran to the fall and tossed me a torch. I grabbed it out of the air and used the flames to burn the silk thread. It may have been impossible for me to break, but it burned pretty easily.

"So, a child of Athena has wandered into my web, this will be a treat. It has been so long since I've been able to taste a brat of that goddess."

* * *

So, just a little tidbit: my friend wrote this way before Mark of Athena came out, so the monster may not be exactly alike. Anyways, your thoughts below! ~ Athletiger


	14. No One Gets Left Behind

I could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to us and I couldn't understand why Megan was so scared, I had never seen her like this before. Karena said it had to do with a fear of spiders but I didn't see any around and we were about to be attacked by an unknown monster down the hall. As it began to walk into the light, I saw the body of a woman, but her legs were still in the shadows. As her entire body came forward, I understood what Karena had meant.

"Hello there, child of Athena, I'm Arachne; I used to know your mother," the woman smiled as her eight legs crawled along the floor. She was a spider lady, the top half of a woman with the body of a spider; kind of like a centaur.

"I'll hold her off, try to get Megan to move. At least try and get to the exit!" Karena called back to us as she started to charge her whip and cracking the whip at Arachne. I picked Megan up bridal style and waited for a moment to run past. Karena then tossed her boomerang toward the left side of the walling forcing Arachne to jump along the wall giving me an opening to run past.

"Karena, I'll be back as soon as I can," I called as I ran past the giant spider.

"Not so fast, get back here with my meal!" the spider screamed as a whip wrapped around the hand that was reaching for us.

"Don't forget about me," Karena said as she tried to get the spider's attention, something that she would regret a second later.

I ran down the hall and got about a quarter mile away when I heard Karena scream and then it was quiet. I knew I had to go back and I placed the shivering Megan along the wall.

"Listen Megan, I know you are scared right now; I am too; but right now Karena is in trouble and I'm going back for her. The passage to the camp is right ahead, you can go if you want. I'll be back…I hope." I left her there in the hall and ran back getting my hammer ready for some extermination. When I reached the where I had left Karena, the whole hall was covered in webbing and I couldn't see past it. I grabbed a torch from the wall and began to burn my way into the nest. I heard a small cry when I got further in and saw a small cocoon squirming on the ground. I saw Karena's boomerang lying next to it on the ground and picked it up, using the blade to cut it open. I started at the top and when I cut in hard enough, Karena's face became visible.

"Swift you moron, get out of here," she yelled at me, "she will just get you too."

"I couldn't just leave you here, could I?" I said as I continued to cut. I had gotten her about half way out when my hand slipped and the boomerang fell back hitting a small string of webbing.

"So, has something else landed in my web? Maybe the Athena kid came back to me," the spider said as I could hear her voice from about twenty different directions. I picked up the weapon and tried to cut Karena out of her prison even faster.

"Ouch," she cried as in my rush I hit her leg. "Don't worry about it, keep going."

Her eyes went wide as I finally cut the last string and when I looked up I saw the reflection of Arachne in her eyes. I picked up my hammer and turned around only for the end to get caught by the silk she spat at it. It was stuck in her web and I couldn't remove it. I didn't have another option so I did the first thing that came to mind. I let go of my hammer and tried to punch the spider in the face. It didn't go as well as I had hoped because one of her eight legs hit me back and I fell into a mesh of silk. When I went to go another round, I found my limbs tangled in the silk and I couldn't move. Karena had been playing possum and used the moment I had created to fling her boomerang at Arachne. Even though it was a good plan, much better than my idea another leg came up and knocked it out of the air.

"Crap, I thought for sure that would work," she criticized as she was knocked next to me in the mesh of silk and we were now at the mercy of Arachne. As she began to wrap Karena up in her web again, I struggled against the silk web to no avail.

"Hey spidey, your fight's with me."

* * *

So my apologies not getting this out faster. Because I have not upheld my promise to update on Tuesday, you get another chapter. Anyways, read and review, or I might forget again. ^.^ ~Ath


	15. Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself & Spider

It was like the first time I had seen her; Megan standing at the end of a hall with her swords at her side and her silver hair glistening in the dim light. For a second I had almost forgotten the position I was in and stopped struggling. It wasn't until I heard the evil tones in Arachne's voice that I started fighting again.

"So the daughter of Athena has returned; now I can feed on the one thing I enjoy so much," the spider cried as it began to walk toward Megan on her eight legs.

The swords in Megan's hands were shaking, but the look in her eyes was filled with determination. I started to shake and managed to get one hand free. I didn't know what to do next because my other limbs were pretty badly stuck. I looked around for a torch or a knife, something. I even started to look for my hammer that had been knocked away but I didn't see it anywhere. That's when I had remembered what Karena said about how her weapon always returned to her and I reached around my neck. Sure enough, the pendent had return to my neck and I pulled at it, making it morph into its hammer form.

"Let my friends go right now, you eight legged freak. Even after a few thousand years, your silk still isn't as good as my mother's," Megan taunted the spider. Not the best idea but I had no place to argue.

"Don't push your luck girl. I still won that competition and was turned into this because your mom was jealous of my talent," she said with anger seeping into her words as she spoke.

"Athena did you a favor; I mean your skills couldn't have gotten any worse. If you were a spider, it might have gotten better," she continued to say. Before long Arachne couldn't take any more and charged at her into the open hall out of reach of her webs.

Megan managed to fight of the attacking legs playing a defensive game with the spider as her swords flew around her in a storm of silver that managed to blend into her hair as it flew around behind her. I had a problem telling apart her swords from her hair and knew that if she fought me like that earlier, I would have lost. But now wasn't the time to think about this and I had a plan of escape. I began to shake my hammer around and the emblem on the head began to glow and I could feel the heat form around me. I slid it around me and the heat began to dissolve the silk threads, I then grabbed the torch the torch on the ground and started to burn away at Karena's bindings again.

"Hey, I can breathe again, thanks," she smiled as I burned away the last of her bindings and we were ready to attack. She pulled out her whip and pulled it tight between her hands. "Alright, let's squash that bug."

I looked over to see Megan still fighting off the eight legs, but she was being pushed back and seemed to be slowing down. I got my hammer ready and rushed in with Karena right behind me. She jumped up and wrapped her whip around Arachne's upper body. She then activated her whips electric abilities and Arachne let out a cry of pain as electricity went through her body, but it didn't seem to harm Karena. I then went in and with a few swings of my hammer had knocked off a few of her legs. She began to shake violently and Karena was forced to jump off.

"You little brats, I will destroy you all," she called as she turned around to have us, with a bit of clumsiness as she was missing a few legs. "I'm going to devour your souls."

"Bad idea," Megan said as she used that moment to rush Arachne and jumped onto her back and used her duel swords to separate the spider half and human half from each other.

"You Athena brat, you haven't seen the last of me, I'll reform and when that happens I'll come for you. You can count on…" but she never had a chance to finish as she dissolved into dust before us.

"Good job taking down that spider Megan," I said to Megan, only for her to go back into the position on the floor.

"Spiders, get the away from me," she said with her eyes closed.

"Shut it Swift, don't use the S word around her," Karena said as she hit me on the back of the head. I guess Megan had used all her courage to save us and now that the moment had passed, she was back to being afraid of spiders.

* * *

**There. As I promised. Now, please review. I would greatly appreciate it. One more chapter to go and then off to the main story! -Ath **


	16. Welcome to Camp, Slowpoke

I had to carry Megan about half a mile down the hall before Karena made a comment about us being a couple. It was actually a good idea as the comment got her out of her spider shock and she pushed off of me and onto her feet.

"Shut up Karena!" she said before looking around, "Hey, the entrance to the camp is right over there," she said as she pointed to a small hall with the shape of a fist over the entrance.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see all my friends and siblings," Karena said as she started to run for the entrance. When we made it to the exit and pressed the delta on the door. It opened up and I was blinded by a bright light until my eyes adjusted. As we climbed out of the rock pile, I looked at the huge rock formation that kind of looked like a pile of deer droppings, but as we started to walk to the field, it really did look like a fist.

"Well Slowpoke, welcome to Camp Half-Blood," she said as I looked out into the open field to see a set of cabins and people around everywhere. Some campers were out canoeing on the lake while others were chasing what looked like trees into the woods.

"Hey you two, I'm going to go let Chiron know we made it back to camp with most of our limbs intact. Thank you, Swift, for all the times you saved me," she said before giving me a hug and then running off before Megan could get a hand on her.

"So what happens to me now that I'm here at camp?" I asked Megan as she started heading back to the circle of cabins.

"That's simple, first we will train you so you aren't as pathetic next time you go on a quest. We'll get you a spot at the Hermes cabin so you can meet a bunch of your brothers and sisters. And try not to get to close to Mr. D, he tends to turn people into grape vines," she said as I followed her down to cabins. "This is my cabin, I'm going to go say hi to my siblings; but don't worry, I'm not going to let you get away that easily. I'm sticking with you for a long time Slowpoke."

With that last comment a big smile came on her face and she turned away disappearing into her cabin. I wondered what she meant by that, but I didn't mind the thought of spending a year with her. I didn't know where to go and just hung around the camp fire and sat down next to a small girl who didn't say anything, but motioned to a guy heading in my direction. When I looked back the girl was gone and the boy welcomed me to camp and showed me the Hermes cabin. He told me he was a son of Apollo and when I asked him what his name was, he told me it was Malcolm Archer. After about a month at camp, everyone wanted me on their team for Capture the Flag. I was so fast that no one else could catch me once I got the flag; we even managed to beat the Hunters when they came to visit. The Labyrinth was closed for good after it was discovered that monsters were reforming in the passages and it was becoming to dangerous. Lastly, Megan had kept her promise and we were together a lot; we even went to see the fireworks together while Malcolm had taken one of Demeter's daughters that Megan was suppose to get. This summer was maybe the best one I had ever had. As I sat in the field watching the fireworks, I wondered what my next great adventure was going to be; but right now I didn't care and i just sat with Megan enjoying the show.

* * *

Okay, so I forgot that there's more to this website than just reading. So anyways, I didn't really edit the last chapter, in a rush to put this out. Your thoughts? Btw, as a special Christmas gift, I shall be posting the next few chapters of...the main story! Enjoy! ~Ath~


	17. Editor's Note

Hello there, readers.

It's been a while. My apologies on my tardiness; however, I have posted the first chapter on the main story: Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive. Go check it out!


End file.
